The Schizo
by Moviemuncher
Summary: Barney Ross has a nickname. The Schizo. And it's for good reason. Can the team work through the confusion and hurt that it causes to remain friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Schizo.

A/N: I should be working on my other fanfic Long Lost Brother but this idea came rather suddenly. Barney Ross has schizophrenia and his other self/s are/is John Rambo. Haven't decided if I should include other Stallone characters. I prefer the fighter characters such as Rocky who may be included later. Rambo's past is AU so it fits with Barney's. And Rambo may seem ooc because I haven't actually watched Rambo before. His personality and actions wrote by me are just assumptions from things I've read.

Chapter 1. Part 1: Rambo:

Barney rarely slept. He did not like the nightmares or consequences it could bring. But when he did sleep it was for short periods of time to not only be alert when needed but to make sure his teams saftey is insured. When no one was near Barney would doze off by himself. That kept the danger on a low. He was always afraid of what he could end up doing.

The Expendables had no jobs to do yet. So the others had decided that they had nothing better to do but stay at Tools Tattoo Parlour. They were in another room bickering lightly as usual, it was oddly calming and Barney found himself faling asleep. The nightmares descended. Nightmares of a soldier gone rogue. The killing he had done yet he'd had no control of. It was horrid to watch himself kill yet knowing that it wasn't him.

John Rambo woke up. His eyes snapped open. He knew this place, he also knew the man who owned the parlour, Tool. Tool had no real name to speak off so Rambo hadn't asked for more details and he had seemed an ok guy, he had never annoyed or attempted to hurt him or his other. Rambo knew he wasn't completely him. Not always anyway.

But he did know that there were others in the parlour. The sound of bickering reached his ears. It didn't sund hostile but neither did he until he decided if you were a threat or not. He didn't use to kill enemies only harm them so he could get way. But he learned not everyone is as merciful so he toughened up. He stated to kill his enemies especially if they seemed determined to hurt or capture him. He did not like being trapped. But he also protected those who helped him, it was only fair after all.

So he went to investigate,slowly he creeped up to the door where the talking was the loudest. Slowly he pushed the door wide enough to get a look at the men. There was a man in his direct line of sight,he was only slightly smaller then Rambo but he had a shaven head and was spinning a knife round his finger. Another man to the left was way over six foot. Rather thin for someone so muscular with blonde hair blue eyes. Next to him was a small Asian man sat cross legged on a desk. He couldn't see anymore. But someone could see him.

"Hey Barney, how are ya' doin'?" A tall black guy asked opening the door.

Rambo jumped slightly and said;

"I ain't Barney"

Skin head laughed. "Come on Barney we know it's you" The skin head sounded British.

"I ain't Barney" He growled, " I'm John Rambo"

"Don't be daft, come on why don't we go talk to Tool" The skin head suggested sounding slightly annoyed. The blonde giant nodded. The black guy looked at him strangely. Then Rambo noticed the other guy with the funny ears. It looked like cauliflower ears (not sure about what they are called) that wrestlers sometimes was the guy was very bulky with muscle but not as much as the black giant.

"Barney this is no good, do not lie to us" The Asian man said.

"I ain't Barney" he growled yet again. "Tool will tell you that"

"Err... guys, what should we do?" asked Blondie.

"Barney what the hell are you-" skin head was cut off.

"Barney you idiot stop joking about it's annoying, I mean we all know you-" Blondie stated but he was cut off as well.

"I am not Barney, I am John Rambo and if you do not stop bugging me whether Tool knows you or not I will hurt you" Rambo threatened a tone of finality creeping into his words. They ignored the warning.

The black guy stepped closer, too close. Rambo turned to him and hit him hard in the shoulder, following it with a right hook to the face. Then he leapt away as the black man grunted in pain.

"Oi!" shouted the skin head leaping up, so did the Asian man but a loud voice interupted.

"Aye! Guys wha's going on?" Tool shouted.

"Barney thinks he's Rambo" Blondie snickered, "He hit Ceasar"

"Don't take the mick, Hey Rambo, long time no see" Tool greeted Rambo.

"Hey Tool, how ya' doing?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Yeah I'm good"

Tool glared at the others until they backed away to the other side of the room. Not quite what he had wanted but it would have to do.

"Hey Rambo, why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I do not want to sleep, I have just been asleep" Rambo explained.

"Alright why don't we go for a bike ride?"

"Yeah sure, try and have some fun" Rambo agreed.

Tool and Barney/Rambo left the parlour on thier motorbikes.

Part 2. What just happened?;

"What in the name of all thats bloody holy was that!" Lee exclaimed once the two men were gone.

"I agree" said Yin. He looked absolutely perplexed.

"Whatever it was, it was weird as weird gets" said Gunner. Toll Road just nodded.

"Yeah and he hits harder than barney usually does when sparring, hurts a lot more too" Ceasar stated.

"Well duh, if he hits harder it's obviously gonna hurt more" Lee deadpanned.

"No it was more powerful but it was strategically done so it inflicted more pain than usual" Yin stated. "I've seen many soldiers use them techniques"

They all shook thier heads at the oddness of the situation. Barney was really weird and they had no idea if it was a joke or not. They also didn't know if Tool was in on the joke. There were many questions to ask.

Unfortunately Tool and Barney stayed out all day. They all headed off home.

So the next day they went back to Tool's to ask thier questions.

Tool was indeed there, so was Barney. In fact Barney had his shirt off getting a new tattoo. It was a raven and a wolf. Both black with silver grey highlighting the form and details of the animals. It was one of Tools best that was for sure. And it was finished.

"Hullo, guys" Tool said

"Hi Tool, hey...Rambo" returned Ceasar.

"Hey" Rambo said easily.

"I'm Ceasar and this is Toll Road, Gunnar Jensen, Yin Yang and Lee Christmas" Ceasar pointed to each man in turn.

Some waved, others smiled uncertainly.

"Hey Rambo go get some sleep brother" Tool said cajolingly.

"Don't cajole me, but yeah I will" Rambo said leaving the room.

Part 3. Answers;

Tool turned to face the guys and answer thier questions that were no doubt coming.

"What the hell?" they asked simultaneously.

Tool sighed.

"Barney has schizophrenia, it's a mental condition where he's sorta more than one person in one body, I really don't know how to explain it more" Tool said.

"Right and this other person is John Rambo?" Lee asked.

"Yeah as far as I know he's only two people, but there has been times he hasn't responded to either one of his names" Tool concluded.

A/N: This is for the moment a tester. To see the reactions, I am just putting it under The Expendables because more schizophrenia personas may show up if you wish for this to continue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: Yep I have decided to continue because of the 18 plus views from whomever. I don't know because there are no reviews yet. Oh and another Stallone characters story is AU and Mickey is very OOC.

"Guys I will tell you more when Barney wakes up and that is if it's Barney that wakes up and not Rambo, or someone else ok?" Tool said almost pleading.

"Fair 'nough" Toll Road said gruffly. They were all disappointed by Tools declaration that he wasn't saying no more. It was a strange and weird situation.

Lee hoped that is was Barney that woke up, at least Barney trusted them. But did he? Asked a snide voice in his head. Did he really? He didn't tell you about his schizophrenia. Shut up he growled in his head. It was bad enough that Barney was schizophrenic, never mind his own doubtful mind.

He heard a door creak and looked up to find Tool walking out of the room.

"Wonder why Barney didn't tell us about his condition?" questioned Caesar.

"Dunno, Barney has all sorts of secrets. But now we know why he rarely sleeps" Gunnar concluded.

"Maybe he is as confused as us" suggested Toll Road, "I mean I sure as hell would be"

Yin nodded his agreement to Toll Roads suggestion.

"Nah, Tool knew so Barney must" Caesar reasoned. It was a fair point thought Lee as the rest pondered in silence. But he must still have suffered the confusion they were if not worse. It must be horrible being two or more people. He wondered if Barney remembered anything when he went back to being the man they knew.

Lee glanced at the clock and decided to go home, or rather to Lacey's.

"I'm gonna go home" Lee declared. The others nodded as if to say me too. They all left, intent on coming back tomorrow.

"Hey brothers" Tool greeted as they Lee and the group arrived the next day.

He was currently tattooing Barney or Rambo as they didn't know at the moment.

"Hey Tool ... hey Rambo" Caesar ventured.

"Hey" said Rambo easily.

The tattoo was a wolf and a raven. Almost finished, both were black with a blue-silver highlight to the details of the animals. Both their eyes were a light brown. Similar to Barneys. It was a masterpiece. It wasn't huge but it did take up Barneys shoulder blades. Well the bits free from his shoulder tattoos.

"Oi Lee, go check out that mannequin head" Tool instructed finishing up on the tattoo. Lee sighed and turned to the head. Tool had drawn a web on it with a spider peeking out of the ear. It was beautiful, in a weird way, not sexy as Tool would have described it but beautiful.

"Eh what do ya' think?"

"Yeah nice, but no ain't getting a tat" Lee said.

Tool looked disappointed. Bar-Rambo shifted away once Tool stopped the tattoo needle signifying that he was done. Tool looked at him concerned.

"Rambo why don't you go catch an hour of sleep or something? You've been up all night" Tool suggested.

Rambo nodded and walked out swiftly, purposefully.

"Guys you will have to wait for Barney to awake before you ask questions" Tool placated.

"Can I ask how he's been?" Lee asked.

"Yeah he's been fine" Tool reassured them.

"Thought you weren't taking questions" Gunner said cheekily.

"Shut up" Tool admonished with a smile.

"Hey you Tool?" called a stranger. Not particularly tall and balding.

"Yeah who are you?" Tool asked curiously.

"Hey I'm Mickey, Mickey Goldmill (That is from wikipedia)" The man said nervously.

"Yeah and what do you want?"

"I saw a man come down here with you last night, I was just wondering if the man was Rocky Balboa?" Mickey seemed to almost plead.

"No, no Rocky but there is a Barney Ross" stated Tool confused.

"Are you sure? I could of swore it was Rocky. About 5'9, dark hair, rather tan and very strong" Mickey begged desperately.

"That matches Barneys description there abouts" Tool said confused but dread was creeping through his mind. It couldn't be another persona. Could it?

"Oh could I speak to Barney please?"

"Uhhm not a good time I dont want to wake him, but you are welcome to stay"

Rambo slept and dreamed. Dreamed of a huge hulking blonde guy, with a resemblance to ... Gunnar only a lot younger and broader in the shoulders. He was punching him and all Rock-Rambo could think was how hard the others fist were. Like iron only harder. But then he felt himself shift out of the way and then he was punching as fast and as hard as he could. Determination and adreneline surging through every vein in his body. Then with a mighty punch- nothing. Rocky 'The Itallion Stallion' Balboa was awake.

He heard voices in the other rooms. An odd sense of deja vu spread over him but he couldn't remember where from. He heard Mickey. His fondness for the man bloomed to the center of his mind. He hadn't heard from Mickey in a long while. He rushed to the next room and grabbed Mickey in a hug.

"Aye Rocky, I need to breathe" said Mickey sounding releived.

Then he turned on Tool,

"I thought you said he was called Barney?". It was almost an accusation but Tool wasn't the only one to notice Barneys tendencey not to respond to his names.

"He is, at least most of the time" Tool said dread creeping into his voice. He really didn't want to dissapoint Mickey by telling him Rocky wasn't Rocky. Not all the time. Because seeing the delight on his old friends face and Mickeys really warmed his heart.

"Uh Mickey could we talk a minute outside?" Tool asked.

"Yeah sure" Mickey said confusion clouding his delight.

They both left and Tool led the way. Once they were outside by themselves Tool opened his mouth and closed it.

But then he opened it again.

"Uh you know Rocky but you don't know Barney or Rambo?" Tool ventured.

"Nope" said Mickey popping the 'p'.

"Right well Rocky isn't Rocky, no dont interrupt" said Tool as Mickey shifted and when to speak.

"He is originally Barney Ross. But Barney suffered PTSD and couldn't handle it in his 20's. He went a little crazy and developed schizophrenia or thats how things went as far as I know" Tool explained giving Mickey the brief crashcourse through things. But then again that is basically what Tool knew.

"Wa-wai- wait you're tellin' me that Rocky is actually Barney Ross? Who's Barney Ross?" Mickey seeemed to interrogate him.

"Barney was a soldier and suffered through a battle and went AWOL. He had amnesia as well, short term, but when he recovered from PTSD he thought he was a man named John Rambo. Or thats what the Doctor who brought him back to health said. He had killed and injured many in his time as Rambo. Then he disappeared again. For around 5 years when he was thirty. When he came back we met and got close but Barney dissapeared for months at a time. When he came back he was always stronger but bruised and sore. And he couldn't explain it" Tool recounted Barneys past as much as he knew.

"Yeah at thirty Rocky trained with me and stayed with me for 5 years training and fighting. I think it's my fault and his too for the months-at-a-time disappearences. He kept going back to fight even after he reached fifty. Many boxers are retired by then" Mickey looked defensive yet guilty.

"Woah Barney was a boxer? Jeez no wonder he can spar give a killer uppercut"

"No Rocky was a boxer but seeing as they are the same person in a way I suppose they do share thier skills. Rocky was extremely disciplined and had great stamina in the ring" Mickey sounded extremely proud so Tool grinned at him. Good to see he wasn't the only one who cared deeply about Barney. Sure the team cared but Barney saw them as sons well almost. He was very defensive about them and didn't burden them with his problems.

They were both proud of the man who was worth at least three. Literally.

A/N: Hope that made sense and I hope you liked it very much. Please review. Thank you to WriterGirl0812 for the first review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

A/N: Hi again. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far.

Rocky glanced after Mickey when he left with the grey haired man barely taller than himself. Then he saw a blonde giant who looked awfully familiar.

"Hey you aint Ivan Drago?" he asked quizically.

"No I'm Gunnar Jensen" the giant replied sounding perfectly friendly but confused. His grin wasn't quite as amicable as his voice though.

"Oh jus' a look alike then? I remember going Russia for that match. Difficult when men are huge mountains of muscle. Still won though" Rocky grinned proudly. Hale smiled at him while Toll Roads interest was piqued.

"Are you a wrestler or summat?"

"Nah a boxer" Rocky replied.

Uhh he's almost too friendly compared to Barney and even more so compared to Rambo, thought Lee. And Lee was not happy about it. He didn't feel betrayed but left out. He knew he wasn't the only one but still it hurt.

"Oh cool" said Caesar sounding genuinely impressed.

"No wonder Barneys right hook knocks us for six while sparring" Gunnar whispered into Lee's ear.

"Mmm s'pose" Lee answered half heartedly. Mickey and Tool had been gone for too long in his opinion.

"Very honourable, boxing" Yin added his piece a little late. Smiling lightly.

"Yeaahh sure" Rocky said mystified. It was strange for people to add onto a conversation that had stopped a little while ago.

"Hey you wanna box with Yin?" Toll said cheekily, smiling from ear to ear in anticipation.

"Yes I will spar with Rocky" Yin consented. Looking very happy indeed Rocky nodded.

"Are you retired?" Asked Caesar slightly concerned.

"Yeah have been for a long time" Rocky added not sounding the least bit worried about himself.

"So where?" asked Rocky.

"Right here" said Yin giving Rocky a pair of hand wraps. Yin tied his own in place while Rocky did the same.

"No headshots" Rocky guessed recalling that being hit practically bare knuckle could knock his teeth out.

"No head shots or low blows" Yin agreed.

They settled in the middle of the ring. The others moved out the way placing bets except for Lee who just sat on top of his bike in the corner.

Toll gave a hand signal to start. Yin started to circle Rocky quickly darting about. Landing many hits Yang came out unharmed. Obviously age was stopping Rocky dart about. But Rocky blocked, ducked and moved out of the way. Just out of reach. Strength was Rockys well strength.

"WOAH c'mon Rocky!" Yelled Gunnar. Only he and Toll Road had placed bets on Rocky winning.

Rocky seemed to lunge ionto action, darting forward not as fast as he could have done in his prime but just as fast as anyone else there and dealt Yin a mighty blow against the center of his chest with a powerfilled jab.

"OOF" breathed Yin. He was winded already. Then Rocky delivered a left hook to his side and another jab to his chest not as powerful as the first one. Rocky did seem to be straining though. He was holding back too much. Yin took advantage and danced out the way circling behind Rocky who couldn't quite match his pace at the moment and gave him a sharp jab in the back but Rocky turned and punched his shoulder solidly spinning Yin around.

"Wow Rocky got some skill" Caesar said sounding rather regretful.

"Mmm bet he was better in his prime though, I Bet back then he would have already blasted Yin out of the way" Gunnar agreed.

"No doubt about it" Toll said confidently. The two were still sparring until...

"Aye you ok?" Rockys concerned voice asked Yin who was sprawled across Barneys bike. He seemed dazed.

"Wooh! You go!" Yelled Gunnar and Toll grabbing Rocky in a hug. Rocky looked decidedly uncomfortable with the close attention from two huge guys. Rocky escaped the hug and helped Yin up while the others sorted the bets out.

"Thanks for that match, it meant a lot" Rocky sounded very sorry and very grateful.

"No problem, it was fun" said Yin, "You are a very powerful opponent"

Rocky looked pleased and very joyful. Yin sort of wished that Barney would wear that expression more often too.

Mickey and Tool re-entered and looked at the guys. Tool proudly and Mickey just looked happy even more so when he saw Rockys pleased face. Then he looked at the wraps Rocky wore and his expression dropped.

"Rocky what did I tell you about boxing?" admonished Mickey.

"Nothing specific only never enter a ring again. Specially not with 'The Line'" Rocky smiled widely his cheekyness shining through his eyes.

Mickey did not soften.

"Rocky for Pete's sake you are retired, after your last fight you decided to let go!" Mickey countered.

"Yeah and It was only sparring nothin serious" Rocky defended himself.

Mickey was a dangerous shade of red purple. In fact even Tool seemed concerned.

"Yo man you okay?" Rocky said sounding regretful now that he had worked his old friends blood pressure up. Then Rocky seemed very confused.

"Hey guys, got a mission yet?" Rocky said. Sounding very much like Barney would.

Mickey looked horrified and glanced at Tool.

"Yo Barney" Tool said and motioned him to the side to explain what had gone on. Mickey looked ready to faint so Yin lead him to Tools motorbike to sit o.

"Hey guys we will explain now" Tool said.

"Tool will explain more than anything cause I know I'm schizophrenic but I can't remember what I do while I am my other self" Barney said truthfully.

"I am very sorry for not telling you, I never wanted to put you in danger" he added.

A/N: I will continue another time. But school tomorrow so don't hold your breath unfortunately.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A/N: I wrote this before I went back to school so I have something to post for you guys. I think it has gone well so far. Better than my others.

"As I'm sure you know, I'm schizophrenic. Only this me knows that so far because Tool says Rambo is a volatile character and I don't want to hurt Tool if he reacts bad. And well Rocky didn't know Tool so when Tool gets the chance he will have to explain it to them" Barney explained very uncomfortable.

"I didn't really want to tell you because I usually only swap when waking up because of dreams and nightmares (no one missed Tools and Barneys wince) but it can happen when I'm awake as I'm sure you have just seen" Barney continued. He was looking very sorry but he wouldn't say it. He didn't have to.

"Yeah and as I explained to Mickey, Barney in his twenties was the last survivor of his regiment and was diagnosed with PTSD which caused short term amnesia. Now when Barney recovered from his amnesiac state and mostly his PTSD he was a different man literally. He had developed schizophrenia because of his trauma. That persona called himself John Rambo. He shared the same history as Barney only with a different name and different memories" Tool looked at them to make sure they were following the story so far. They all nodded and everyone felt sorry for Barney. No longer bothered about being kept out of the loop. Well all but one felt like that. Sure Lee felt sorry for Barney but he was annoyed too.

"Well when he came back he was around thirty then he met me in the US Army. We became good friends. But he disappeared for five years. The army were unhappy with him when he came back but he told them about his PTSD and they were sympathetic, they did not know he was schizophrenic that would ruin his career. Then after he came back he would disappear for weeks or months" Tool looked to Mickey who said;

"He was training for me, One lengthy six months he went to Russia to box a giant called Ivan Drago who looked awfully like you only broader" Mickey explained looking at Gunnar. Gunnar smiled and said;

"Yeah Rocky asked me if I was an Ivan"

Everyone looked at Barney to see how he was dealing with all this and he seemed okay only pained. As if keeping this from them hurt him.

"That is basically all really" Tool concluded.

"You can ask questions if you like" Barney told them almost as if to make amends. He kept shifting from where he was stood and kept glancing mournfully at each of them.

Gunnar smiled at him every time Barney looked up at Gunnar. Barney had been there to talk when Gunnar went off the wagon many times. Yang also smiled reassuringly. Barney had saved him many times from Gunnar and others. Caesar and Toll also looked at him encouragingly. So did Tool and Mickey. Lee however was still straight faced.

"Do you remember anything from your others?" Asked Toll.

"Yeah little things, when Billy was (Barney gulped) killed I went Rambo only for a minute and I remember that bit loud and clear because frankly I also think it was all three me's" Barney said.

That would have explained the growliness that they didn't associate with Barney but now recently associated with Rambo. The defensiveness and grief must have been all three though.

"Does it feel weird when you switch to the others and then back to yourself?" asked Caesar.

"Yeah it is confusing and really hard if I'm not here or where the other me's and I know. Say Rambo was in Bowie, Arizona he would know where to go. Me or Rocky wouldn't. Same with Philadelphia, Rocky would know where to go but I wouldn't" Barney answered. It seemed honest to Lee and his hard resolve was slipping in his sympathy.

"Would you have told us if this didn't happen?" asked Lee staring right into Barneys eyes imploring him to tell the truth.

Barneys honest pained expression dropped, well the pain did.

"No" he stated rather coldly. A hint of cold steel entered his eyes and expression. Maybe Rambo was entering his mind. Barney shook his head swiftly. "No I wouldn't you wouldn't of needed to know"

Gunnar and Yin exchanged looks of shock. Caesar frowned and Toll looked down. Lee looked furious.

"Wouldn't of needed to know" Lee quoted. Coldly.

"We could have been put in danger and we wouldn't have needed to know!" He edited his last quote.

"You wouldn't have been in danger as long as you didn't trap Rambo in a corner or touch him he wouldn't have hurt you. Well he wouldn't have killed you at any rate and Rocky wouldn't!"

"How do you know? You can't remember being them" Lee challenged.

"Tool described my personality and we split me and Rambo into categories, now Rocky's a known persona Mick? Can tell you" Barney exclaimed.

Tool and Mickey who had been discussing in the corner piped up.

"Yeah, Rambo is the cold killer, the traumatised one. Barney is well him. All of him but not suffering Rambo is suffering the trauma instead." Tool said confidently.

"And Rocky is the gentle compassionate one with the fire for fighting" Mickey finished. Both looked at the team daring them to challenge their knowledge.

"Fine" Lee growled and stormed away. He saw Barney get ready to follow him but Tool and Mickey dived in front of him. They were telling him to wait that Lee would come round.

Maybe he would but not yet. Not until Barney came to talk to him. He owed Lee that.

A/N: Rather bitter isn't he Lee? Yes the team are also OOC but that is understandable when they are confused about Barney's condition.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A/N: Oops! Forgot to do the disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. Sylvester Stallone and many other awesome people do. And this focuses on Lee.

Lee heard Barneys growling bike engine following his high pitched in comparison Ducati.

Lee pulled over on the sidewalk to allow Barney to speak and maybe to apologize. He hoped.

"Lee don't take this too far" Barney told him sounding awfully like compassionate Rocky.

"I don't have any family, I barely have any friends and the ones I have I would like to keep" Barney stated honestly. Eyes pleading with Lee. The apology was unsaid but Lee could see the apology plain and clear.

"Apologize, You should have told us it isn't fair, what if we lost you because you disappeared as Rambo or get permanently stuck as another" Lee said his worry and pain leaking through.

Barney glanced at his face his own full of sorrow.

"I ain't gonna lose you am I?" Barney asked soulfully.

"Apologize"

"Lee Christmas, you are one of my closest friends and I will not leave or get permanently stuck as another and I am Sorry" Barney apologized. It was laced with apology and regret.

Lee looked at Barney and literally threw himself into a hug. Then he tensed. What in the name of hell was he doing? He thought Barney was going to hit him.

He was shocked when Barney squeezed back lightly swiftly. He let his arms go slack and stepped back. Barney looked happy. Lee was incredulous. Barney Ross did not hug anyone but Tool. And that's only when Tool instigated the hug. But he himself had started it.

"Uh Uh I'm s-sorry?" Lee offered uncomfortable while Barney looked at him in amusement. Lee did not find it funny and he squirmed.

"Nah don't apologize it's okay, Lee if you don't like what I am or do then talk to me, I won't change but at least I will know who it is affecting and if it is fair enough request I may try to follow it. No promises though" Barney told him fairly.

"Okay Barney and don't worry I won't hug you again" Lee smiled. He was still uncertain about how Barney really felt about that.

"Only if you needed too would I have allowed you to hug me, and trust me you needed it. You are only open with Lacy and you can't be fully honest with her anyway. Talk Lee. To me or Tool and the rest of the team" Barney assured him, instructed him.

Lee looked at Barney full in the face and smiled. A real happy smile.

"Okay Barney I will".

"Come on" Barney told him. They both clambered on their bikes and both drove back to Tool's.

"One question, Rambo got a tattoo and it's of a wolf and a raven. Why? Do you know?" Lee asked when they pulled into Tools garage.

"Some call Rambo the Lone Wolf, some The Raven" Barney replied easily. He sounded more open than before but he was back to being serious again. Always serious Barney.

"You're back!" Shouted Gunnar who was originally talking to Yin. After almost killing each other they became good friends. Odd twist of fate that was. But it was better than Barney shooting Gunnar like last time. Oh well could be worse. At least now they could be left in a room together alone.

"Yeah Lee had to get something off his chest" Barney stated enigmatically. Not very much so because Gunnar gave Lee a knowing look as if he knew exactly what Lee felt. Almost as if he himself was suffering with it. Lee decided to have a word with Gunnar. When Barney wasn't looking he gestured outside to Gunnar.

Lee told them he was going for a walk and stepped outside. Two minutes later Gunnar walked out to lessen Barney's possible suspicions.

"How are you doing? "Asked Lee concerned. Gunnar shifted extremely uncomfortable.

"Fine" Gunnar said clearly lying. His eyes flitted to the left and he wouldn't look at Lee.

"No you are not, talk to Barney, he will listen and help" Lee implored him. A bit pushy? Maybe, but it was good advice. Gunnar looked at lee sadly with a little smile.

"Thanks man. But don't mention this"

"I won't and neither will Barney I swear" Lee truthfully told Gunnar.

Gunnar smiled, nodded and gestured inside. Curiously the guys weren't talking when they entered more like staring at Barney. Who once again looked extremely confused.

"Hey Mickey, you feeling better now?" asked Rocky?

Great thought Lee. It has yet again struck. But it was becoming awfully frequent. Was it this frequent before? Are we really that blind? No can't be, it could have been grief for Billy and the stress of telling them.

"Hey guys" Rocky greeted when Mickey didn't answer but just stared at where Rocky was stood. He was amazed by the transformation.

"Uh Yin?" Rocky turned to the small Asian man who was the only one he remembered properly. Well at least he knew his name.

"Yes and this is Gunnar, Caesar, Toll Road, Tool and Lee" Yin gestured to everyone in turn saving Rocky from an awkward situation. Rocky smiled again at every one.

Tool looked at Lee and said, "Hey guys I've got an errand to run, Caesar and Gunnar I'm gonna need you, it's a big load" Caesar said sure but Gunnar looked uncertain. If Barney had been present as himself he would either have told Gunnar to go or help Tool himself. In this case he was saved by Toll Road who said he would go.

"Could I help?" asked Yin. He didn't like the fact his size prevented him from helping with these things.

"Sure why not, Mickey you come to and I will show you about" Tool ordered. Mickey smiled at Tool, already friends thought Lee.

No one offered him a way out. Gunnar was staying though so he won't be on his own with a technical stranger. Ah well get to know Rocky he may be just like my real friend Barney.

"Hey how you doing mate?" he asked Rocky, try and be nice as possible he thought at least Barney tried for him, time to do the same.

"Yeah I'm good. Missing Philadelphia but you know new place means more to learn I think it's nice enough" Rocky answered, "You ok? You don't seem to be happy" Rocky finished.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" Lee answered not untruthfully.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'm sure Tool wouldn't mind" assured Rocky albeit uncertainly.

"Yeah good idea but as you can see Gunnar nicked the only couch, so that leaves the bikes, Tools or Barneys bedroom" Lee concluded.

"Is Barney here?"

"No, not really" Lee said sort of honestly.

"Are you good friends with Barney?" Rocky asked politely.

"Yeah I'd like to think so".

"Well if he's not here why not?"

"Yeah you know what I will" Technically Barney had just said he could so; yeah Lee took him up on this sort of offer.

Lee left smiling, happier then he has been since they lost Billy. RIP Billy.

A/N: What do you think? One of my longest chapters. Over a thousand words! Not including author notes. Two in one day you lucky people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

A/N: Hey again chapter 6 focusing on Gunnar. I am trying to do the teams POV/ focus on the team now until I find a way to incorporate a plan I've got from WriterGirl0812. And thank you for your reviews.

Gunnar glanced at Rocky who was sat next to him on the couch watching boxing. It was amateur boxing so neither bothered with names. Just the colours they were. Red versus Yellow. Rocky was engrossed it.

He also seemed annoyed at what Gunnar thought was good boxing.

"Red is obviously lighter and smaller, he should use that to his advantage and stay out of reach until he finds an open spot" Clearly Rocky supported the underdog in this match.

Gunnar glanced at Rocky amused as the man seemed angry when the Yellow hit below the belt. Rocky was twitching with energy. More energy than Barney ever showed. Well not obviously. It was amusing to say the least.

But then the fight picked up and Gunnar changed his train of thought to the match. The Red seemed to have magically heard Rocky because he was darting about hitting Yellow forcibly. It was fun when Rocky sat there talking to the screen, it was the best boxing match Gunnar had ever seen.

Gunnar laughed out loud when Rocky leapt up as the Red knocked Yellow down. The ref started counting down from ten. But Yellow did not get up. He watched Rocky still laughing while Rocky Victory fisted the air. It was hilarious. He was almost crying with laughter.

Rocky stared at him with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow you are loud! Louder than me and Mickey keeps telling me to shut up"

"Dunno it might be because you talk a lot especially during a match, it's so funny" Gunnar told him.

Rocky laughed with him but remembered that Lee was trying to sleep.

"Shhhh! Lee is a sleep" Rocky told him trying to be quiet. It almost worked. Almost.

"Shut up! I am trying to sleep" Lee shouted from Barneys bedroom, well Tools guestroom but it was reserved for Barney unless one was injured.

"He's in Barney's bedroom" Gunnar said dumbfounded at Lee's boldness.

Rocky gave him a look, "Thanks for statin' the obvious" Rocky said with sarcasm it wasn't bitter, he was only playing.

Gunnar chuckled at Rocky's humour. He was a great guy and Gunnar liked Barney hell loved him like an older brother, but he wished Barney was more open like this. He remembered watching a horror film called John Carpenters the Ward. It was a film about young women with schizophrenia where her personas were shown from her view in a weird way. It showed different people who could see each other. At the end it shows they were just her different sides. Vain, crazy, childish, clever and traumatised. She was healed in the end was the point of Gunnar's train of thought where she was just her, all of them other women that were her but not. It was a good film in his opinion. He would bring it up to Tool later.

"Hey you've gone quiet, I ain't boring you am I?"

"Oh God no! Just thinking about stuff" Gunnar replied mortified. It was horrid to think that someone was bored of you especially if you didn't know them that well.

"Oh good, care to share?" asked Rocky friendly as usual.

"Nah, just wondering what Tools important errand is. And hoping Yin can keep up with the big boys" Gunnar laughed and Rocky chuckled with him.

Rocky looked confused and almost in pain. Like when you are suffering with a headache.

"Rocky?" No response.

"Sorry Gunnar just confused for the moment" Yep still Rocky. Just weird.

"That felt weird" Rocky stated.

"What happened?"

"Don't know it was almost as if I was two people and the other was trying to speak" Rocky seemed very confused.

"What was the other person like?" Gunnar asked.

"Strong, determined and cold? Really hurt and scared" Rocky told him. How informative thought Gunnar that could be either Barney or Rambo but surely Barney wasn't always cold so it was probably Rambo.

"Very strange, should we tell the others when they get back?" Like Rocky had a choice. Gunnar was telling anyway.

"Mmm if it happens again".

Yeah, don't think so. Gunnar didn't tell him that.

Rocky rubbed his eyes. Gunnar noticed and thought Yikes! Lee was sleeping in Barney's bedroom. He thought Rocky was tired but decided to ask before waking Lee up so Rocky could sleep.

"You tired man?"

"No just got a little headache I'm fine" Rocky told him. He did seem okay not un-tired but he wasn't dead on his feet.

"You want a coffee or a beer or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, coffee please" Rocky answered.

"Okay how do you want it?"

"Black, no sugar thanks" Rocky told him.

Okay, unusual Barney usually had cream (sorry I'm English I'm not sure if Americans call milk cream or not) but no sugar so that hadn't changed much.

"It's okay, same here but with one sugar I think" Gunnar told him his preference of coffee.

"That for future reference?" Rocky asked cheekily.

"Oh Hell yeah, not just me to make coffee" Gunnar said jokingly. He and Barney didn't banter as lightly as this; it was usually bitter and not nearly as often. He assumed Rocky followed the law and got off pretty easily in life compared. That is food for thought three men. Two practically imaginary and all had different pasts. Two that didn't even possibly happen.

He finished making coffee and handed Rocky his. They both drank in silence just enjoying their friendship. It was nice. Then they heard Lee stumbling into the room.

"You want a coffee too?" asked Gunnar, he usually wouldn't but this light atmosphere was making him soft.

"Yeah if you're making. Cream and one sugar" Lee told him puzzled by Gunnar's unusual show of kindness.

When the coffee was made and everything was put back into place they all sat down and watched a crappy TV show.

A/N:Hmm chapter 6. Doing well so far I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A/N: Right chapter seven. Please Review and I do not own.

When Tool and the others got back the three were still watching TV and were now on their second beer. Tools big load turned out to be shopping and tattoo supplies. Big load Caesars smallest gun.

But Yin Yang had found he could help after all, he was holding two crates of beer. Big achievement that was, thought Gunnar but hey it got him some beer ready to drink so it was... appreciated. God stop this mushiness.

"Rocky go bed my friend" Tool said just as Mickey opened his mouth, no doubt to do the same.

Gunnar looked at Rocky properly; his eyes were slightly glazed over. Clearly Barney's long nights had gotten to him.

Rocky nodded and Tool led him to Barneys/his room. Shortly after Tool returned grabbing a beer.

They ambled about and decided once Rocky woke up they would go out for a meal; meanwhile Lee decided to give Lacy a short visit. When he returned he seemed okay, so they assumed that went well.

"Hi"

They jumped they hadn't heard Barney enter.

"Barney? Wanna go out for a meal?" Tool asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll go get dressed" Barney mooched back into the room and came out five minutes later. Fully dressed and clean.

Thankfully Tool had taken one of Barneys once ignored advice and bought a truck an old Chevy. So he and Mickey went in that while the boys drove their bikes.

"So where 'bouts we going?" asked Mickey.

"Just to Sam's Diner, nice place" Tool told him. He was focusing on driving, which was good but he wasn't much for company. The drive was only short though, thank God. They pulled into the parking lot.

"C'mon" Tool said.

"Okay, I'm comin' I'm comin'" Mickey told Tool smiling.

Tool was smiling back. Definitely friends.

The boys were already inside and waiting for them to catch up.

"Come on Old men" said Lee.

"Oi watch who you're calling old!" said Tool.

"Watch it!" Mickey told him.

Barney raised his eyebrows at Lee as if to say I'm only two years younger than Tool, you calling me old?

At which Lee shrugged and looked abashed.

"Just go find a big table" Barney told them.

They couldn't find one big table. So they got two medium booths back to back.

They decided to split the big guys up so there was enough room. Toll, Caesar, Lee and Yin on one.

Lee sat next to Toll while Yin sat next to Caesar so there was enough space for everyone. Toll was large but nowhere near as large as Hale so he sat with Lee who wasn't exactly bulging with muscle. Nah Lee was of a medium build. Strong but rather thin. And obviously Yin was very small compared to Hale.

So that left Gunnar, Tool, Barney and Mickey to sit at the next table. Mickey and Tool sat next to each other. Fortunately Gunnar was more tall then big so he sat next to Barney. For a small guy Barney didn't half have a barrel chest and huge shoulders. Hopefully I can talk to him now, thought Gunnar.

"Hello and welcome to Sam's Diner, I'm Katie and I will be taking your order tonight. Would you like to order your drinks now and I will come back to collect your order afterwards or are you ready now?" asked Katie their waitress. She was a happy person. She had a skinny little girl with the pigtails image. The sort everyone wants to be their daughter but oddly not many as their wife. She had dirty blonde hair which was unsurprisingly held up in pigtails and big blues, though they were slightly grey.

"Drinks" Barney said looking to the others on the table to make sure. The others in the next booth were also being served by another woman. Older than their waitress, but she was wearing a low cut top and mini mini-skirt. Very revealing. She also had black hair, big chest and huge green eyes. The devil may care look on her face sort of suggested she was the type of girl who had loads of people around her but no real friends. So did her looks. Barney didn't like women like that. They were usually loud, unreliable and selfish.

"I'll have a coke" He added. He didn't fancy beer, he was driving after all. What a lie he thought to himself, he always drink-drived. He even drink-drived the plane. Just didn't want it tonight though. He had a feeling he might want to be a hundred percent, Gunnar was nervous about something and if Gunnar was nervous then something big was going to happen. That or Gunnar wanted to talk, which Barney would have to be completely sober for. Only fair and he didn't want to lose focus if they did talk.

"Me too" said Tool obviously trying to assure Mickey that he was in safe hands.

"I'll have a root beer" said Mickey. He didn't drink often and when he did it wasn't much.

"Uhm, Smirnoff Ice in a glass" said Gunnar. Liquid luck, he thought, just what I need.

"Okay I will be right back" she told them politely.

Gunnar fortunately was sat at the open side of the table so he muttered to Barney;

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Yeah I'll follow you" Barney told him.

They both walked outside. Once outside Barney turned to Gunnar and waited for him to start.

"Umm, I know it's not your fault, but I don't get why you kept it from us. You said no secrets" Gunnar said sounding confused in his own way. The dazed sort of way he almost always seemed to have when it came to feelings and stuff. Blowing something up, cool whatever. Shoot someone, okay pass us a gun.

"Gunnar, I didn't think... I don't know why. It's just I don't think you would trust me as much, same reason that the army wouldn't have, that's why I didn't tell them, and no one got killed or hurt because of me"

"I don't think you should have kept it a secret, we tell you practically anything, and we would have trusted you, but you know what if you changed to say Rocky in the middle of a mission. I don't think Rocky would kill, I think he would die before killing someone else. And that means you are dead" Gunnar started to rush through the words.

Barney put a hand on Gunnar's shoulder to reassure him.

"I don't think Rocky would be waking up in the middle of the mission, gunfire and smoke won't register to Rocky's persona because Rocky had nothing to do with either. Rambo might but I know Rambo would continue to kill. And even if Rocky did awaken then he is gentle but he is also defensive. I'm pretty sure that when I went to Russia as him I was doing it o sort of avenge one of my friends. Yep I am definite about that, so he would defend you and himself" Barney told him boldly.

"You remember then?"

"I remember an Apollo Creed, I'm sure he died though" The dazed expression crossed Barney's face.

"Yeah he died, during a match with Ivan Drago who needlessly gave him a swift, angled upper cut which broke Apollo's neck, he died... in the ring, in my arms" Barney said the last slowly as if struggling to remember and grieving all the while.

"I'm sorry" said Gunnar truthfully. That was awful.

"I think, I think you might be right about the Rambo thing and for God's sake Barney talk to us. We are your team and we are there to help" Gunnar told him. The problem wasn't solved but it was getting there.

They both went back and had a great night of laughing and talking with their pals. Gunnar's fears were quenched and they were all pretty much thinking along the lines of perfect.

A/N: It's not finished yet. Though time may be skipped. But next time...

Is a mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

A/N: Wondering what is going to happen next? Writergirl0812 this was partly your idea so enjoy!

Tool laughed at Mickey who had a hangover. Real lightweight Mickey was, he had switched from root beer to lager. Five Lagers in Mickey had already been drunk. It was daft to Tool. Ridiculous to the heavy drinkers of the group more commonly known as: Barney Ross, Gunnar Jensen and Hale Caesar. Surprisingly Toll and Lee weren't great at holding their alcohol, Yin could beat Lee in a drinking contest but at least Lee could beat Toll.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Tool Parlour"

"Job could be difficult, Church. Same place, same time, tomorrow. Send Ross"

"Okay" Tool put the phone down.

"Hey Barney! Job for you. Church wants you to go to the "same place, same time, tomorrow" said the job could be difficult though" Tool yelled up to guys.

"Ughhhn" Mickey groaned. Whoops! Tool forgot about Mickey's sensitive state.

"Sorry man" he whispered

Mickey just levelled him the most evil glare he could muster. It looked pathetic in his state, Tool would have laughed at the others but Mickey was still tender to their brashness.

"What?" Barney said quietly already aware of Mickey's hangover.

"Church wants to meet you tomorrow he said and I quote again: "Same place, same time" and he also said it could be difficult" Tool practically whispered. Barney just nodded and turned back around and bumped into Yin Yang. Yin Yang seemed okay so Barney didn't bother with niceties just mumbled sorry grabbing Yin's shoulders and moving him out of the way.

"Harsh" commented Tool.

"Ughhhn"

"Go to bed"

"Tool what is wrong with Barney?" asked Yin Yang as Mickey also moved past him.

"Dunno, maybe he doesn't want to meet Church tomorrow?" Tool suggested also curious.

"Okay we provide back up, just in case" Yin Yang said bobbing his head surely. If Tool was sentimental man he would have said Yin's loyalty was sort of cute. Especially since Yin owed his life practically two times over to Barney, no matter how many times Yin said "I would have won".

"Yeah, don't tell 'im that cause he won't let you come" Tool advised.

"Wasn't going to, I'm going to find Gunnar"

Sometimes, thought Tool, sometimes I'm too proud of them for my own good. Good thing he and Barney were close.

"So let me get this right. We are tailing Barney to meet Church because Tool thinks he is worried?" asked Lee in a very dry voice.

"Yes" Gunnar said in his 'duh' voice.

"Okay" Lee said simply.

Currently to avoid suspicion they were three cars behind Barney's big pick-up. Gunnar was sat in the passenger side of the van. Yin in the middle and Lee was driving. Caesar and Toll were sat in the back with their respective weapons.

Barney pulled over outside of a huge pleasant looking Church. They carried on driving so they were just behind him but across the road. Barney didn't even look just walked into the church.

Barney knew his team were following him. He wasn't daft and he definitely wasn't getting that slow in his old age.

"Church" he greeted curtly.

"Ross, I have a mission for you simple enough. You have to kill this man- "he held up a photo of a bald man who looked vaguely Mexican- "but he has a group of armed men protecting him, not many easy enough to get through. But it is an object that makes him dangerous. It is a chemical, bio warfare and it's lethal do not open it, do not touch it bare handed. Do not get shot, fumes that may leak can cause infections to the extreme, you could die within the hour if so"

"So you want us to bring it back?"

"No you idiot, don't touch it! Leave it, we can't let him get it to Iraq"

"Okay so after we exterminate them you send in a retrieve team?" Barney said finally comprehending.

"Yes, when you have finished send a blank text to my number"

"How much are you paying?"

"6 mil it's too important for just 5 mil"

"Okay"

"Okay? Just that?"

"Yeah we'll do it"

Church handed him a file no doubt with details.

"Same as before?" referring to the pay methods no doubt.

"Yeah you remember?"

Church nodded and left out back. Barney left the way he came. As he got to the sidewalk he waved to the guys who stared at him in shock. Barney laughed at them as he got in his truck and started driving back to Tool's.

He felt better now than he had in years even if Billy wasn't here too. Barney thought back to Vilain. He remembered stabbing him and twisting the knife. Whispering his practical son's name. He smiled grimly, he'd had his revenge and justice was done.

Later that night he decided to take a sleeping pill. Reduces stress it said on the box, good he could use it.

A/N: Shortest chapter yet. Sorry but at least now you know what's going to happen fully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

A/N: Action Time!

"So we are going after this bloke to stop him getting chemical warfare to Iraq?" Lee asked.

"Yeah" Barney was piloting the plane. Lee decided not to co-pilot and instead went to talk to the others.

"Anyone else notice Barney is wearing hand wraps, two extra pistols and even a huge blade?" he asked the others quietly.

"He has a gum shield too" Toll told him.

"What? A gum shield?"

"Yeah that is what Toll just said" Caesar told Lee sarcastically.

"He is making sure he has something to match his skills if he does swap personas" Yin told them wisely.

"How do we tell though if he changes? We will have to protect him if he does you know" Lee stated.

"Rocky's voice is a lot softer and he can box a lot better than the other two him's could. So if Barney starts to box like mad it is Rocky" Gunnar told them considering he had hung out with Rocky they agreed to his persona separation.

"What about Rambo?" asked Caesar, "How do we tell between them two?"

"Rambo is more vicious and brutal" Toll told him, Yin nodding his head in agreement.

"How do you know?" Lee asked them just to double check.

"Well when Rambo attacked Caesar me and Yang compared it to Barney's usual fighting style. It wasn't any faster or stronger in a real attack from Barney but it was more, don't know how to put it... brutal and deadly, more strategic" Toll told them.

"And his voice has an even more foreign accent then even Rocky's Philadelphian accent" Yin said.

"Oi stop yakking and Lee get over here I'm going to need your help landing, you's lot get ready" Barney ordered.

"Okay we all know what to do" Gunnar told Lee. The others nodded fervently.

Barney and Lee landed the plane smoothly. They exited. It was hot and stuffy and wearing combat gear didn't help but they persevered for the two mile walk carrying their equipment.

"Okay we all sneak through the west side because that is the least guarded, for now anyway so all hurry and find the target, take down as many guards as you can on the way in, Caesar plant that bomb like we agreed over there so the guards come into the open once we are out and we will kill them" Barney said, "I want little to no survivors just in case but whatever you do do not touch that chemical or damage it's container"

They all watched Caesar plant the bomb and then they all stealthily jogged to the west side. Lee went first, quickly followed by Yang, Gunnar, Toll, Caesar and Barney.

"Split into pairs" Barney whispered.

Toll and Caesar paired up as did Gunnar and Yang. Lee followed Barney as he ran off to find the target. Lee realised as they both ran down the stairs that a glint of cruelty had entered Barney's eyes.

That was proven when the first guard they passed was stabbed in the neck and the blade pulled out sideways. Not Barney, Barney would have shot or broken the guys neck as he ran past.

But then another guard was two floors below so Lee threw his knife before Barney could get there. The glint had left Barneys eye anyway.

Yin and Gunnar were making less progress, they were lost.

"It is your fault" Yin told Gunnar who looked outraged but didn't say anything because he had spotted someone. Their target.

He pointed it out to Yin who nodded his head towards Gunnar's gun.

"You do the honours" Yin whispered.

Gunnar did so gladly. He shot the man in the back of the head while Yin shot the guard the man had with him.

They radioed Caesar and told him to get Barney and Lee out.

So they also radioed Lee and told him to get Barney and get out.

They all met at the way they entered before climbing out. They all ran further west before Caesar set the bomb off using a little remote.

BANG!

All the guards came rushing out. Fools thought Barney.

They open fired on the men but unfortunately.

"I'm out"

"I'm out!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Out"

"Oh for Christ's sake I'm out" Barney finished.

"What about your spare pistols?" Lee aked.

"Short range fire only" Barney told him.

"The guards didn't even seem to have the sense to have brought their weapons.

"Physical combat?" Yin seemed eager.

"Physical combat" Barney confirmed.

They all charged into fight.

Caesar took on what was clearly the burliest guy there by far.

Toll had disappeared in the throe of men. Yin Yang was battling at least three as more joined in.

Lee was slashing the men, pirouetting gracefully, his deadly dance killing all those close.

Gunnar was going crazy. Pounding people in the head. Using his empty gun to smash their skulls.

Barney had also disappeared .

Damn! Thought Lee.

"You seen Barney?" he yelled to Gunnar, who paused in his fighting.

"No!"

"Bugger!" Lee slashed the closest opponent before taking off to find Ross.

He found him using his huge knife. That cruel glint there but softened, he seemed more determined than anything else.

"Barney!"

"Get it right, I ain't Barney"

"Rambo?"

"Damn right!" Rambo kicked one man in the stomach before driving the knife in the back of his neck.

Lee was relieved. Rambo had no problem killing.

Lee helped Rambo get rid of the rest of the grouped guards. Gunnar joined in too.

When they all stepped back all they saw was dead bodies. Body after Body, some covered in blood, others necks bent unnaturally.

"Let's go" Lee said.

Rambo looked confused.

"Yeah let's go" His Arizona accent disappeared replaced with Barneys gruff voice.

"Oh you're back".

They all clambered back into the plane. Just before takeoff Barney texted Church.

Barney was relieved. Despite the fact he kept switching personas the team took it in their stride. They still trusted him. Barney couldn't ask for more.

A/N: Finished! But do not worry I will be writing more Schizo Barney fics.

Please review even though the fic is finished.


End file.
